Arcane
by kumakun
Summary: nouvel entiter?
1. Hogwarts

Salut a tous  
  
Voila je prend encore une fois le monde d' Harry Potter entre mes griffes resortira t'il intact cette fois je sais pas en tous cas se n'est qu'un emprunt je ne suis JKR sa se saurait sinon. A liberter d'expression que de crime sont commis en ton nom. Voila place a l'Histoire.  
1er chapitre: Hogwarts et joie  
  
Hogwarts ecole de magie et d'enchentement  
  
Proviseur: Harry Potter ( ordre de Merlin premiere classe )  
  
Cher M.  
  
L'equipe enseigniante a le plaisir de vous informer que une place vous est reserver dans notre etablissement. La liste des equipements a prevoir se trouve si-dessous. L'anne commence le 1er Septembre et nous vous attendont sur la plate forme 9 3/4 pour 10h30. Nous attendons votre hiboux pour le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
  
Salutation  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Proviseur adjoint  
  
Uniforme  
  
Les premieres annees doivent avoir:  
  
Trois jeux de robe de travail (noir)  
  
Une chapeau pointu (noir)  
  
Une paire de gant de protection (cuir de dragon ou similair)  
  
Une cape d'hiver ( noir, attache d'argent)  
  
Veillez noter que les habits doivent etre marquer  
  
Ouvrage scolaire  
  
Livre des enchentement standard (niveau1) par Miranda Goshawk  
  
Histoire de la Magie par Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Theorie de la Magie par Adalbert Waffling  
  
La transfiguration pour debutant par Emeric Switch  
  
Mille et une plante magique par Phyllida Spore  
  
Potion et breuvage magique par Arsenius Jigger  
  
Bete fantastique et ou les trouver par Newt Scamander  
  
Les force obscures: Guide de Self-Defence par Quentin Trimble  
  
Autre Equipement  
  
1 baguette  
  
1 chaudron ( taille standars 2, etain)  
  
1 jeu d'eprouvette en cristal  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 balance de cuivre  
  
Les eleves sont prier de prendre un hibou ; un chat OU un crapaud  
  
IL EST RAPPELLER QUE LES PREMIERES ANNEE NE SONT AUTORISER A AVOIR LEUR PROPRE BAILAI.  
  
Enfin je l'avait. Ma lettre d'admition a l'une des plus grandes ecole de sorcelerie du Monde.Si ce n'est la plus grande. Toute mon feliciter au monastere. Elle devait avoir etait mis au courant par la mere superieur. Elle etait fier de moi. Il y a de quoi quand meme se n'est pas tous les jours qu'on resoit une lettre de cette importance. Surtout ici.  
  
Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte du monastere. Pas que je ne m'y plait pas mais etre le seul homme dans ces mur me met quand meme mal a l'aise.Toute ces femme qui me donne un amour maternel ou les conseil d'une grande soeur selon leur age.  
  
Les soeurs sont plutot cosmopolite. Des sorcieres qui ont perdu leurs maris pendant la guerre ou a cause des gangs, des moldus ayant souffert des meme chose. Tous ages, toute on passer plutot sombre voir meme noir. Elles ont toute fait le voeu de faire tous pour proteger les faibles de la folie des hommes. Elles sont donc devenu guerriere, stratege, medicomage, infermiere. Elle essaie de sauver le Humanite de sa propre decadence. De grandes Femme au coeur d'or mais a la poigne de fer. Se sont elle qui m'ont eduque, apris a lire, compter, reflechir mais aussi me battre et soigner. C'est pour sa qu'as onze ans je n'ais pas cette lueur d'innocence qu'on les autres enfants de mon age. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas, je ne suis plus innocent mais en contre partit je connait plus de chose sur la geopolitique de se monde que n'importe quel adulte normal. Oui je dis bien normaux c'est million de gens qui mennent leur petit train de vie. Metro, Boulot, Dodo comme sa chaque jours dans une societer a la pointe de la technologie. Des prossesseur pas plus grand que mon ongle capable que faire plus d'un milliard d'operation seconde, des recherches sur le genome humain qui permettent d'enorme progres de santer public.  
  
Sa c'est la belle petite face de cette annee de grace 2030. En dessous de tous sa et bien se sont complot, secte, gang, laboratoire qui se partage a grand coup de hache dans les chaires le monde d'aujourd'hui. La vie est belle pour les aveugle a la connerie humaines. "toc toc"  
  
Tient on toque a la porte, qui cella peut bien etre? Difficillement je me releve de mon lit. Le decrochage d'une reflexion est toujours difficille surtout quand il est provoquer de l'exterieur. J'ouvre et la soeur Tania est la devant moi portant des habits simple contrastant beaucoup avec tout le bordel qu'elle se trimballe d'habitude. Elle me dit de me depecher que nous allons chercher mes fournitures. Je me fais pas prier est en deux temps trois mouvements je suis fin pres.  
  
Nous marchons a traver les interminables couloirs du monastere. Je les connait par coeur, chaque recoin mes familliers. La carte est la imprimer dans mes souvenirs. Nous voila devant les lourdes portes de pierre de cette forteresse. La soeur portiere fait habilement jouer les engrenages, la porte s'ouvre dans un silence complet. Au dela l'inconnu; je peux humer l'air de la campagne Galloise.  
  
Je ne peux m'attarder a regarder plus en avant cet magnifique vue des vallons et foret qui s'offre a moi car Tania me rapelle que nous devons faire vite. A celle la, cet un peu ma grande soeur encore plus que les autres elle a toujours etait la pour moi. En temps qu' alchimiste elle ne sort pas souvent du monastere. Se qui en fait une oreille attentive a mes reflexion d'adolecent avancer.  
  
Une question me brule les levres depuis notre depard. Ou allons nous? C'est vrai quoi voila maintenant plus d'une heures que l'on marche est pas un mot est sortit de la bouche de ma guide. Elle une tres bonne oreille mais quand il sagit de parler, adresser vous a un mur il peut etre plus communicatif.  
  
Voila je n'en peut plus deux heures de silence assourdissant mon taper sur le systheme. Elle le sait pourtant que je ne suporte pas se petit jeu. Elle essaye toujours de me pousser a bout avec son jeu du silence. A l'animal, ne pert rien pour attendre. Je me lance donc.  
  
" Euh, s'cuse moi Tania mais tu pourrait me dire ou on vas comme ca" Pas de reponce, j'enrage je bouillionne, elle ne pourrait pas changer des fois sont caractere est insuportable mais c'est pour sa qu'on l'aime alors.  
  
" Excuser moi, Soeur Alchimiste Tania mais auriez vous l'amabiliter de me dire quel est notre point de chute" J'en fais de trop exprait pour qu'elle remarque mon agacement d'attendre.  
  
"Mais bien sur Cedo, j'attender seulement que tu me le demande. Nous allons a Londre acheter ton materiel pour l'ecole."Sur ces mots elle sort une baguette de sa poche et fait quelque geste de poignet est quelque seconde apres un bus mauve et vert d'un tres mauvais gout apparus a grand renfort de fumer et de detonation. "Aller asser perdus de temps rentre" Elle me pousse a l'interieur.  
  
A je la retient celle la me faire marcher alors qu'on pouvais prendre cette chose depuis bien longtemps je pense. L'interieur de cette chose qui resemble a un bus est immence possede des divans, lit, sofas et un petit coin ou tronne un fauteuil massant. A premiere vue il ne semble y avoir que peut de monde Je sens une mains me pousser vers un lit libre. "Tu a etait long a te desider j'ais meme penser un moment le faire venir sans que tu mes parler" Sa c'etait la phrase de trop. Elle aurait du se taire comme d'habitude mais elle a voulut jouer a plus malin. A peine c'est elle assise sur le lit que je lui saute literalement dessus commencent une memorable guerre de chatouille, il faut bien rester jeune. Apres une bonne quinzaine de minutes le souffle cour, les abdominos contracter et la machoire fatiguer nous desidons d'un commun acord de nous arreter. Tania est la seule soeur avec qui je me permet de faire ca et puis elle ne se gene pas du tous non plus. Heureux que le bus soit vide en se debut de journer  
  
Apres une bonne heures de route nous arrivons a destination. Un vieux petit pub coincer entre une librerie et un magasin d'informatique. Je ne l'aurais pas vus si Tania me l'aurais pas indiquer.  
  
C'est avec une certaine peur au ventre que je rentre au Chaudrons Baveur.  
Voila c'est finit pour aujourd'hui J'essai de faire de mon mieux pour que le prochain chapitre soi la le plus rapidement possible 


	2. Diagon Alley

Rebonjours me revoila bien trop tard a mon gout mes les etudes sont ce qu'elles sont est ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps de taper ma fiction mais c'est bientot les vacances donc plus de temps pour moi et vous dans le meme temps.  
  
Disclamer: Je sais on le connait tous par coeur mais je n'est pas tellement envie d'avoir la justice sur le dos DONC rien ne m'appartient je ne fais que l'emprienter a la grande JKR je lui rend promis. Le developpement de son monde et de moi mais je n'en retire aucun droit (amuser vous avec c'est fait pour) ainsi que quelque perso qui eux m'appartiennent ( mais je les donnent si on me le demande gentilement) Cedo Tania et d'autre a venir en font partit. L'inspiration est diverce mais je peux dire maintenant que l'epoque moyen ageuse europeenne en est une en plus.  
Chapitre 2 Diagon Alley.  
  
La peur me tirailler les entrailles. Je pouvais bien avoir une mentaliter d'adulte mes sentiment eux etait ceux d'un gosse de onze ans sortant dans le Monde pour la premiere fois. Il y a de quoi, n'est ce pas?  
  
L'endroit etait sombre, quelque bougie flottant de ci de la assurer la faible luminositer de la piece. Un epais nuage bleu s'elever de par dessus les tetes. Bien qu'il ne soit que tot le matin une foule avait trouver refuge dans ce lieu. L'odeur forte du tabac froit et des alcools fort melanger vient se jouer de mon odorat.  
  
Je dus me gifler mentalement pour ne pas sortir precipitament de cet espace etouffant.  
  
Tania ne devait pas avoir remarquer mon leger malaise car elle avancer vers le fond du bistrot. J'eu du mal a me fauxfiller jusqu'a elle, evitant les buveurs et serveurs. Tania s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de cette antre et ouvrit une porte de service.  
  
Je la suivit tant bien que mal pour deboucher dans un arriere cour. Je n'eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit que ma guide tapoter quelque brique du mur qui s'offrait a nous. Les briques bougerent alors dans un leger son roque formant une trouer dans le mur. Au dela de cette arcade s'etend.  
  
" Diagon Alley" dit mon ainee avant de s'engoufrait dans la rue. Je n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre et vite car ne connaissant rien de l'endroit il m'aurait etait facile de m'y perdre chose que je ne voulais surtout pas.  
  
Je n'eu pas le temps de m'excalfer devant aucun magasin car Tania mener un train d'enfer me disant toute les trois seconde de me depecher. Nous nous dirigions vers un large batiment blanc quelque peut bancale qui se touver dans le fond. L'inscription en lettre d'or sur le devant ne laisser que tres peut de doute sur son utiliter. Gringotte la banque des magiciens ou du moins de ce qui en reste. Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment ou nous arrivions.  
  
Cellons les dirent des soeurs la banque n'as pas tellement changer. Des Gobelins partout et toujours aussi aimable, le wagon qui vas toujours aussi vite. C'est la qu'un doute me traverse l'esprit. Ca ne fait pas mal je vous rassure tout de suite.  
  
" Tania, avec quel argent nous allons acheter tous mon equipement" question pour le commun des mortels stupide, mes dans mon cas. Pas tellement. Ne pas avoir de pere ni de mere ne vous laisse pas avec une fortune sur les bras a coup sur. [suiver mon regard] " Mais avec l'argent de l'Ordre" Elle me dit sa comme si la reponse couler de source. Tien au fait l'Ordre a de l'argent premiere fois que j'entend sa mais si elle le dit. Je fus tirait de mes penser sur la tresorie de mon cher monastere par un mechant coup de frein de la part du gobelin qui se charger de nous.  
  
" Coffre 111, clef s'il vous plait" Le bruit d'une serrurerie complexe se mettant en marche se fit entendre au moment ou le gobelin tourna la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser place a un Homme mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire la lui. Quand je dis Homme la definition la plus correcte pour cette chose est cadavre en voie de decomposition tres avancer d'ou emanner une tres forte odeur de decomposition. Se fut trop pour moi et mon estomac. Je vomis appuier sur le mur pendant que le gobelin faisait disparaitre le tas de chaire putride mais a mon grand malheure pas l'odeur.  
  
Je retient ma repiration et entra dans le coffre Je fis alors bouger mes doigts et mes mains dans un rituel bien partique et particulier. Ceci fait l'air etait de nouveau respirable a l'interieur. Me permettant de poser mes questions au personne presente, surtout au gobelin qui avait meme pas pousser un seul cris rien comme si cella etait habituel.  
  
"Est il possible que vous m'expliquer se qui vient de se passer la a l'instant parsque j'ai un peu du mal a comprendre" Il m'expliqua donc que chaque coffre etait proteger par un sort puissant qui permettait de l'ouvrit seulement avec la clef correspondante et que si quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrire sans celle ci, il se retrouver aspirait a l'interieur sans avoir la possibiliter dans sortir. Il mourrait donc de faim et de soif. Les gobelins effectuer une ouverture centuaire des coffres pour en chasser les cadavres. Mais de fois comme aujourd'hui c'etait un retrait est donc plus tot que le coffre fut ouvert. Il nous informat aussi que tous cella etait bien rare.  
Et voila c'est bien mon bol ca de trouver un cadavre dans mon coffre. Bon pour finir Tania remplis une pleine bourse de piece et nous voila pret pour mon premier chopping de ma vie Youpie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas trop cette journee peut etre que le debut n'en etait qu'un. Me voila bien.  
Notre premiere etape fus la menagerie magique ou rien ne se produit. J'en sortit donc avec un hiboux grand duc dans les nuance de gris tres jolie. La vieille vendeuse nous radota plus de nouveau petit detail de la vie de ces voisin alors que nous payons nos achat. Rien de bien mechant je vous rassure.  
  
Ensuite nous allons dans la librairie de Diagon Alley. Je dis la librairie car depuis bientot 30 ans, en fait depuis la destruction de cette meme rue, un seul libraire avait voulut reprendre du service. Donc pas de concurence mais des pris resonnable. Je ressus mes livres dans la demi minute apres les avoir commander pas dure il suffit de dire Poudlard premiere annee au vendeur et une pile de livre se touve devant vous. Si c'est pas magnifique.  
Apres ca nous somme aller cher l'Herboriste pour les instruments pour les potions puis cher l'astrologue pour le telescope.  
Les vetements furent une autre affaire. Je deteste ces robes. Baaaah. C'est pueril me dirait vous et alors je n'est que onze ans je vous ferait dire. Mais bon apres etre passer sous le metre rubans pendant un bon cinq minutes, revus trois fois la coupe je m'en suis tirer avec quelque chose de potable. Le seul point possitif c'est la cape fourrer pour l'hiver je la trouve super. Ce fut donc apres quinze minute de torture mentale pour ne pas exploser que nous sommes enfin sortit de se foutus magasin. Je me fis la promesse mentale de ne jamais remettre les pied ici ou alors que dans les cas extreme.  
  
L'etape suivante de notre Odysee enfin surtout de la mienne car Tania sembler a un poisson dans l'eau entourer de cette foule et dans les magasins. Encore un de ces secrets de la gente feminine. Mais bon passons sur cella.  
  
J'entre donc dans cette echope au noms doux d'Ollivender baguette depuis 382 avant J.C. A peine le pas de la porte franchis que  
  
" Tien du sang neuf, je vois. Approcher approcher voyons je ne vous mangerez pas" Un homme d'un age plus qu'avancer me faisait signe de me diriger vers lui. Ce que je fit. Il sortit un metre ruban de sa poche et l'approcha pour effectuer toute sorte de mesure principalement de ma main mais aussi de mon crane et de mon bras. Au bout d' un moment il laissa faire le metre tout seul pendant qu'il fouiller ces etageres d'ou il resortit une dixaine de seconde apres tenant une boite.  
  
" bois de houx, 21 centimetre, valvule de dragon. Belle combinaison pour l'enchentement" sur ces mots il me tendit la baguette que j'essai et "Pouf". Je venais de detruire le chauteil a cote de Tania. Le vieil homme comme si de rien etait me tendit une autre baguette "bois de hetre, 19 centimetre et demi, poil de licorne, plutot pour les tranfiguration". Je la pris me tourna vers le mur et d'un mouvement de poigner decrit un cercle. Le mur devant moi fut percer d'un trou dans un immense fracas. De la sortit une tete brune " Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit il en a qui se consentre" avant de disparaitre ainsi que le trou.  
  
" Ne vous inquieter pas ces juste un grincheux" me dis M. Ollivender avant de me redonner une autre baguette. Je ne sais pas combien j'en testa se jour la mais au bout de se qui me sembla une eterniter."celle ci peut etre: bois ebene, vingt centimetre crin de licorne noir et valvule de dragon une creation nouvelle pas mauvaise pour les sorts d'attaque" Je la pris et aussitot je sus que c'etait la bonne une chaleur m'envai le corps des etincelles grises et bleu sortirent de ma baguette. Autre chose celle ci sembler absorber la lumiere autour d'elle et etait devenue encore plus noir qu'avant. Un noir profond qui vous fait courir un frissons dans le dos. "Je pense que celle ci est la bonne mais permetter moi de vous avertir votre baguette ne vas pas plaire a tous certain meme vous rejetrons s'ils apersoivent le bout de celle ci, d'autre irons meme jusqu'a vous lincher sans question ni jugement c'est pour cella que je vous donne une baguette universelle. Elle serat moins puissante que la votre mais vous eviteras bien des ennuis."  
  
Les paroles du vendeur etait grave et sa voie trahisait sa peur et son effroit. " Soit j'acepte mais a une seul condition que je garde celle ci meme si elle serat dans un etuit tous le long de ma vie" Le pacte fait je me retrouver donc avec deux baguettes . L'une aussi noir qu' un trou noir absorbant la lumiere au alentour que je ne pouvais utiliser quand dernier recour, l'autre d'adamantite (un metal conduteur de magie) striait d'or qui me servirait dans la vie de tout les jours. J'avais aussi un etuit magique dans lequelle je devait mettre ma premiere baguette. Il ne souvre qu'a mon contact et si je le veux un bon moyen de ne pas se faire prendre. Je le savait que quelque chose de bizard aller m'arrivait mais de la a avoir une baguette qui a sa celle vue peut faire tourner la moindre population en lincheur je ne m'y attender pas du tout mais il faut bien quelqu'un sur qui le destin s'acharne et il a fallut que se soit moi. Assume tes responssabiliter que m'avait dit M.Ollivender.  
  
Pour nous changer les idees et surtout parsqu'il commencez a faire soif nous nous asseyons a la terrasse d'un glacier pour souffler un peu.  
  
"Nous avons encore un magasin a faire est se serat finit" Quel magasin. Comment ca encore un magasin mais je n'est plus rien a acheter moi. J'ai tous se qui se trouve sur ma liste. Malgres mes nombreuses question Tania ne desserat la machoire que pour dire qu'il etait temps d'y aller. Me voila donc trimballer jusqu'a une petite rue lateral ou la propreter etait irreprochable on se serait cru en plein milieu d'un hospital moldus.  
  
On rentre dans une echope d'un blanc pharmacical [je sais pas si ca existe mais vous voyez se que je veux dire] Un jeune homme vient a notre rencontre et Tania lui donna un parchemin. Il le lu me regarda, le relu me reregarda, puis a l'intention de mon ainee " Vous etes sur que ceci n'est pas une blague" Le regard de Tania fut dur et froid. "D'accord si vous voulez bien me suivre".  
  
Nous entrons alors dans une salle ou troner un immense chauteuil, sur les mur etait peint d'innombrable forme et dessin formant une immense fresque. Le jeune homme me demenda de me mettre torse nu. J'allais refuser quand je sentit le regard meurtrier de Tania dans mon dos. J'obei donc. Il me fit assoire dans sur se qui resembler a une table de massage maintenant a la place du siege.  
  
Puis un homme d'age mur entra dans la salle. " Bien voila notre jeune recrut peut tu t'allonger sur le ventre nous allons te faire de tatouage sorcier. Pas de question pour le moment j'explique se qui t'attend. Nous allons peindre sur ton corp avec une encre special. Puis nous allons jeter un sort sur cette encre pour quel penetre sous ta peau. Pendant que je peint tu vas tomber en etat d'hypnose laisse toi faire c'est un effet de l'encre. Question?" Non j'avais aucune question qui me venais a l'esprit. A si " Que me tatouer vous?" " Tous simplement les insigne de l'Ordre plus quelque petit truc que je te laisserais decouvrire par toi meme" " Est ce que le sort de penetrage fais mal?" C'est apres l'avoir poser que je me rendis compte de la debiliter de c'est question. " Un peu mais rien de bien mechant. A peu pres la meme chose que quand tu te pique avec une mine de crayon. Mais commencons sa risque d'etre long"  
  
Quel sorte de Tatou aura t'il? Pourquoi tous en veulent a sa baguette? Donner moi vos sujection par review. A plus 


	3. Tatouage

Bonjours a tous. Me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que personne ne lis cette fic pourquoi et bien aucune review. Peut etre parsque je suis nouveau sur le site ou que je ne menace pas d'arreter ma fic si je n'ais pas un nombre suffisant de review ou tous simplement parsqu'elle est nul. Bon j'aimerait avoir votre avis sur mes texte sa fait plaisir quand meme de savoir se que vous penser des persos.  
Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient je ne fais que prendre l'univers d'autre. Je ne perssois aucune remuneration pour ces textes.  
Chapitre 3: Tatouage  
Je me detendis bien qu'un peux de peur soit la ancre dans ma chaire. La peur de la nouveauter qui n'en a pas un peux peur, qui. Je m'allongeait donc donc sur le ventre attendent les premieres manipulations. Des chaines viennent m'entraver les chevilles et poignets pour ne pas que je bouge me ditons.  
  
Les tatouages sorcier sont quelque peut differrent de ceux Moldus, l'encre est appliquer avec un peinceau et non avec une aiguilles apres certain bouge d'autre sont imprennier de magie. Voila la sensation de cheveux me frottant le dos commence et je plonge petit a petit dans une transse. Je n'aime pas ca, perdre le controle de mon corps et surtout de mon esprit ca me fait peur.  
  
A encore elle quesqu'elle fait a toujours me suivre en se moment.  
Une vision, j'ai une vision ou plutot je resent quelque chose en moi. Au plus profond de mon etre quelque chose s'illumine.  
  
Une sensation de connaitre de savoir. Voila, on me fait passer la valeur du savoir. Celui qui peut detruire mais qui peut aussi guerrire et apporter la paix et la joie. Je le ressent comme s'il etait une personne, une entiter la qui ne demande qu'a se disoudre dans les Hommes pour leur bien mais aussi leur malheurs.  
  
Tient une autre, nous passons a la suite comme des pages d'un livre qui se tourne pour avancer dans l'histoire. Moi j'avance dans mon propre corps dans mon esprit au confin de celui-si pour mieux me connaitre, m'apprivoiser, reconssillier mon corps avec mon esprit pour que ceci fonction en parralle pour donner le meilleur de moi meme.  
  
Seconde valeur, seconde bouffer de sensation. Cette fois si ces la perseverensse. Ne jamais laisser tomber quelque chose meme si cela vous envois dans la merde jusqu'au cou mais peut aussi vous donner la satifaction de mettre au monde quelque chose de nouveau de retrouver quelque chose d'enfoi depuis des siecle. Chaque valeur est bonne mais a aussi un cote negatif, nefaste si elle est pousser a bout. Oui perseverer mais pas continuer sur une mauvaise route pendant des heures. Etre perseverent mais aussi savoir s'arreter quand il le faut. A savoir remettre au lendemain se qu'on ne peut faire le jour meme car nous sommes trop fatiguer pour voir les choses clairement.  
  
Le bien, le mal encore une nouvelle sensation. Une nouvelle valeur bien que celle ci n'existe pas. Tout n'est blanc ni noir. Le Monde est une chromatique de gris a vous de vous trouver cellui qui vas a votre pied pour certain se serat "mal" pour d'autre "bien" tous depent de votre point de vue. Personne n'est objectif sinon sa se serait depuis longtemps. Nous reagissons selons nos propre experience, personnaliter, education.  
  
Personne n'est le meme est heureusement sinon vous ne pourrait avoir de discution avec personne puisque que vous serait du meme avis. Le Monde est un patchorque de personnaliter et d'experience a tous de se les faire decouvrire pour vivre en paix.  
Je passe a autre chose des phrase resonnent dans mon crane. Me martelle les neronnes. Je n'en comprend que des brides  
  
".ambar...bazar a alkar...boya..ambar..dail draug..drengi..gromthi...belag caren zharr a uzkul.DUM..ARRENBA.ARRENBA."  
  
Les voie s'en vont aussi vite quelle sont venue. Que veulent bien dire ces mots je n'en connais pas la langue. Et puis cette voie pronfonde grave tenebreuse mais si douce et melodieuse a la fois. Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond sur cette terre.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que je resent encore quelque chose. Une autre valeur. Cette fois si c'est la solitude. Puis vient le tour du devoir, l'obeissance, le travail d'equipe, la mort effrayante mais innevitable toujours la au bout du chemin. Pour tous et toute, rien ne l'arrette. La souffrance, la douleure si proche de la pressedente mais au combien differente. Le sang essence premiere, au commencement si utile si riche si complexe est cette substence au pouvoir estraordinnaire peut rendre la vie par son don. Attire beaucoup de monde autour de lui. L'eau puissance destructrice mais aussi de vie. Le feu dangereux mais au combien utile.  
L'Ordre maintenant, mes devoir en son encontre. Mes droit aussi. Devoir proteger mon prochain. Devoir obeissance au superieur de l'Ordre et a tous ceux qui mon etait designer comme superieur. Devoir de silence pour proteger notre intimiter. Devoir respecter la nature comme un etre Humain. Devoir de traiter avec respect tous animals. Droit d'asile dans les monasteres de l'Ordre. Droit d'utilisation des bien de l'Ordre. Droit au respect de mes anciens. Droit de connaitre les plaisirs de la vie.  
Et puis soudaint une douleur insuportable me traverse le corps comme des millions de petite aiguille qui pennettre dans ma chaire. Noir tous devient noir autour de moi. Je sombre dans le bras de Morphee.  
  
Je reprend concience. J'emerge de se coton qui m'entour. J'ouvre un oeil puis l'autre difficillement ma vue est quelque peux trouble. Le reveil est dur. Je bouge la tete pour voir mon environnement. Des fresques peintent au mur. Ca me revient je suis dans l'atelier d'un tatoueur. J'essaie de me relever mais je retombe lourdement poussant un gemissement. L'impressions que mon corps a etait malmener pendant des heures durant. Il me repond difficillement. Je vois Tania a cote de moi elle me parle.  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas c'est toujours comme ca apres. Dans une petite heures tu pourras te relever tranquillement." Sa voie est douce presque maternel.J'ai quand meme une question qui me brulle les levres. "Sa fait combien de temps que nous avons commencer? Une heure ou deux je ne sais pas". Elle ri. Pourquoi? De moi?  
  
"Je me souvennait plus de se leger detail. Pour dire vrai, cella fait trois jour que tous a commencer. Deux pour les peintures et un ou tu a dormit tous du long"  
  
Hein! Quoi? Comment? Trois jours. Je penser que cella avait etait fait en quelque heure. Je suis sur le point de me demander si elle ne se fout pas de moi quand l'artiste arrive.  
  
" A je vois que notre dormeur c'est reveiller. Vient par ici que tu vois par toi meme se que nous avons fait" Et sur sa il m'entraine dans une petite piece. Un miroir tronne au beau milieu. Je me regarde mais l'image qui apparait devant moi ne peut etre moi. A la place du petit garcon a la peau lisse et blanche que je m'attender a voir. C'est un adolecent d'une dixaine d'Annee, ces cheuveux noir tombe en cascade sur c'est epaule.  
  
Son bras droit recouver d'arabesque faisant penser a un immensse noeux celtique du coude jusqu'au poignet. Au dessus du coude jusque l'epaule sont ecrit des phrases en rune qui me sont pour la plupart inconnue. Son bras gauche lui est recouvert par un dragon style chinois dont la tete se trouve sur le dessus de sa main et l'extremite de sa queue au niveau de sa clavicule. Celui si s'enroule sur son bras.  
  
Sur sa poitrine au niveau du coeur est tatouer l'embleme de l'Ordre. Un livre sanglant ouvert transpercer par un glaive sur fond de la lune. Cette lune, ce tatouage magique qui suiver les phases de celle ci. Je pouvais voir en se moment que la lune etait a son premier quartier.  
  
Soudain la personne devant moi se tourna tous doucement. Me permettant de voir son dos. Une tete de loup si trouver magnifique entourer d'ecriture runique. On aurait dit plutot un parchemin qu'un dos mais tous etait superbe.  
  
Une main se posa sur mon epaule me tirant de la contemplation de ce jeune homme. "Bienvenue dans l'Ordre Cedo" Je me retourne pour voir une Tania resplendisante me sourire. Je leve ma main gauche pour lui donner une petite tape sur la tete comme a chaque fois qu'elle dit une connerie surtout une aussi grosse que celle la. Moi dans l'Ordre elle doit faire erreur. C'est a se moment la que ma main passe dans mon champs de vision et je vois la tete de dragon. L'exacte replique de celle du type de tout a l'heure. Se pourrait il que se soit moi. Je saute au cou de mon ainee sans me preocuper de sa reaction je fais partit de l'Ordre pour moi rien ne compte d'autre que sa a cette instant.  
  
Nous sommes rentrer tard se soir la mais toute m'attender pour me feliciter. C'est dur a dire mais je coche les cases de mon calendrier a chaque jour de passer. Plus que 15 jours est je serait en route pour Poudlards j'attend se moment depuis tellement longtemps. Bien qu'il me faut quitter un endroit qui mes chere je suis heure d'en connaitre un nouveau.  
Voila si l'un d'entre vous pouver me dire ou je peux telecharger gratuitement un correcteur orthographique pour windo sa m'arrengerait. Merci et un p'tit mot sa fait jamais de mal. 


End file.
